


Cards on the Table

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after Gil/Osric's first time. Osric decides there's just enough time for him to straddle Gil and ride him before he has to catch his flight.<br/>Follow-up to deansdirtybb's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1918287">Drawing Me In</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawing Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918287) by [deansdirtybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb). 



Before Gil even opens his eyes, he can feel the steady rhythms of someone breathing against his shoulder. Moving his head carefully, he turns to look at the sleep-soft face of the man lying next to him. He almost can’t believe what happened, how a whirlwind of first meetings and sharing a panel together and grabbing a bite had somehow ended with Osric in his bed.  
  
The covers are draped loosely over Osric’s sleeping body, and Gil flushes when he realizes that they’re both still naked, parts of Osric’s shoulders and chest and arms exposed, all that almond-colored skin begging to be touched again. The flush deepens as Gil remembers the night before, how easy Osric had made things despite Gil’s inexperience, how good everything felt… and how soon they’ll have to say goodbye. Both their flights leave later today, taking them to separate lives in separate countries.  
  
When Osric makes a small sigh, lips moving in his sleep, Gil can’t help the wide smile that washes over his face at how adorable Osric looks when he’s sleeping. Hoping his own morning breath isn’t too bitter, he reaches his arm behind Osric’s head, leans in, and brushes his lips over Osric’s warm mouth.  
  
He’d meant to pull away after a quick peck, had just wanted something to solidify his connection to the man in his bed. But after a short pause, Osric’s mouth moves against his, his hands reach out to press against Gil’s chest, and the kiss lasts a bit longer than he’d intended.  
  
When he pulls away, Osric’s eyes flutter open, and there’s a curving smile across his lips.  
  
“Did I really just get kissed awake by a real Prince Charming?” Osric says in a playful, sleep-gravely voice.  
  
Gil laughs, lets his head fall against the pillow and shrugs. “Yeah, I suppose so,” he answers wryly, pleased that Osric even remembers him bringing up his role as Prince Eric. “And it worked. You’re awake.”  
  
“I’m not… _that_ awake,” Osric answers, turning to yawn into his pillow. His thumb taps lightly against Gil’s chest, and he turns back to Gil to mischievously add, “You might need to try again.”  
  
Gil is more than happy to fulfill that request, and he slides closer to Osric, covering his mouth with his and kissing him until they’re both breathing hard. He’s just starting to get into it, blood rushing south, when Osric pulls back, makes a pleased noise, and says, “Man, I’m starving. Wanna order in?”  
  
It takes Gil a few moments to process this, to let some of his blood flow go back up to his brain before he can reply, “Oh. Uh, actually, I’ve got some things here. Coffee, fruit, bagels. Sound good?”  
  
“Sounds awesome,” Osric replies happily. He pushes himself up a little, stretching his back, crooking his arms above his head and reminding Gil of just how flexible that body is. Gil’s about two seconds away from grabbing Osric back into his arms when the younger man sits up and asks, “Is it alright if I use your bathroom?”  
  
Gil nods him towards the door, getting an eyeful of a still-naked Osric who blushes just a little before firmly shutting the door behind him. Sighing, Gil pulls out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from his suitcase, wondering what time Osric’s flight is and if he’s got time to seduce Osric into something again before he has to leave.  
  
Osric comes back out after Gil’s cut up some fruit and the coffee maker is making happy, bubbling sounds as it percolates. Hearing the bathroom door open, Gil looks up, ready to invite Osric to eat, but his words die on his lips when he sees Osric step out, bedhead only slightly more tamed. He’s got his boxer briefs on, had picked them up before going in, but he’s also wearing a soft, white-and-blue striped button-up shirt that Gil had worn a couple of days ago and left on the bathroom floor. It’s not very dirty, although it is wrinkled, and Osric’s got the sleeves rolled up quite a few times.  
  
He smiles self-consciously as Gil stares, fidgets with the front and says, “Umm… I hope this is okay. It’s a little cold, and I’m not entirely sure where I left my t-shirt…”  
  
“No, it’s…” Gil swallows and licks his lips, nodding a bit. “Damn, it looks hot on you.”  
  
A full grin bursts across Osric’s face, and Gil can’t help thinking how boyish this man looks, despite being in his late twenties. When Osric makes it over to the table and stands next to him, Gil plucks an orange slice off his plate and offers it up.  
  
Gil’s pleased when Osric doesn’t reach for it but instead opens his mouth, lets Gil pop the piece of fruit inside, lips brushing the edge of his fingertips. While Osric chews, Gil brushes his hand across the front of the soft, wrinkled shirt, admiring how it spills low on Osric’s smaller body. He realizes that most of the buttons aren’t even buttoned, just a couple near the top, and he pushes the middle open, revealing Osric’s smooth, muscled stomach.  
  
When Gil’s mouth presses just to the left of Osric’s bellybutton, he hears a muted moan above him and feels a set of hands slide against his scalp, combing through his hair.  
  
“Tickles,” Osric comments when Gil mouths a little more and feels the spasm of muscles dance under his lips. Osric laughs when Gil nips at his stomach, biting his lip as Gil looks up, obviously trying to curb more laughter threatening to spill out.  
  
Cupping his hands against Gil’s jawline, Osric gently tugs him away from his belly. He gives Gil a shy smile then kicks a leg up and slides right into Gil’s lap.  
  
“Hi,” he says, a little shyly as his fingers gently tuck themselves under Gil’s cheeks.  
  
“Hi there, beautiful,” Gil answers, light Southern accent just coming out.  
  
Osric laughs a little before leaning in, and, right against Gil’s lips, murmurs, “A little corny. But I’ll take it.”  
  
Gil starts to scoff, but Osric pushes his mouth against his, and Gil’s lost in the feel of Osric’s lips, still plump from earlier kissing. He leans back, hands settling on Osric’s hips as they start rolling, sliding Osric back and forth across Gil’s lap. His dick perks up, having never really lost interest from earlier, and his hands move lower, sneak under the band of Osric’s underwear, cupping Osric’s ass and encouraging him to ride him faster.  
  
When Osric suddenly stops moving, Gil makes a small noise of protest, but Osric leans in, mouth near Gil’s ear as he explains in his smiling way, “Just giving you what I know you want,” as he lifts himself just high enough to pulls off his boxer briefs. After pulling Gil’s underwear down to his knees, Osric sinks back down, guiding Osric’s hands back to his ass and pulling his cheeks apart so Gil’s dick can slide right between.  
  
“Fucking… ah, Osric,” Gil stutters out while Osric arches back, lets Gil ride the line of his ass. Osric slows down for just a split second when he spits in his hand, reaches back to slick up Gil’s cock so it slides even smoother before steadying himself by throwing his arms around Gil’s neck. Their chests are pressed up against each other, and Osric’s dick has snuck underneath Gil’s t-shirt, rutting up against Gil’s stomach when Osric resumes his movements.  
  
After that, neither one of them can speak beyond choked-off grunts and the occasional “fuck” and “so good.” The chair starts squeaking against the linoleum floor in protest, but Osric only goes faster.  
  
Gil’s eyes roll up as he feels his cock catch against Osric’s hole on every other thrust, and he wonders what it would be like to sink right inside, to feel Osric clenched around him. “So good, sweetheart,” Gil murmurs, lost in the thought and hoping Osric doesn’t mind the endearment that just slipped out.  
  
Osric gives him a half-smile, obviously too caught up in the moment for more. But then a pained look crosses his face and he makes a small whining noise, grabbing at one of Gil’s hands still on Osric’s ass and moans, “Please. Gil can you, _ah_ , can you touch me? _Please_. I need more.”  
  
“Of course,” Gil agrees immediately, and he pushes a hand in-between them, tunneling a hand around Osric’s leaking prick. His other hand moves down to cup the underside of his own dick, trapping it harder against Osric’s ass, creating more friction and heat.  
  
Osric’s arms tighten behind Gil’s neck as he increases his effort, lets his head fall to the side of Gil’s head and against his own arms as he pistons his hips faster, driving them both to the edge.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Osric says in a pant. “Fuckin’ come. Wanna feel you shoot all over my ass. C’mon Gil.”  
  
And _fuck_ , that under-the-breath filth – completely at odds with the sweet man Gil has been used to – is enough to push him over the edge. He turns his head and tightens his mouth around Osric’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels that release of pressure. Come shoots up Osric’s ass and back, soaks into Gil’s dress shirt while breathy moans escape through his lips.  
  
After most of his orgasm has passed, he gives a few more lazy ruts, _painpleasure_ sparking across his nerves when they start to turn sensitive. It isn’t until Osric’s hand goes over Gil’s that he’s reminded of him how hard Osric still is. He pulls away to get a better grip, tunneling his hand and jerking faster until Osric stiffens in his arms, come shooting up Gil’s wrist as Osric groans, arching back and letting his weight shift backwards, and Gil reaches out to slide a hand around Osric’s come-wet back.  
  
Gil lets go to gather Osric up in both his arms, loving the feel of holding Osric while he catches his breath. His hands rub up and down inside the too-big shirt, petting warm skin, before Osric straightens up and kisses Gil one more time.  
  
When he pulls back, Osric’s smile is a little faded. “I’m sorry… but I have to go catch my flight.”  
  
“Yeah…” Gil takes a deep breath, tries to prepare himself for the fact that he might never see Osric again. “I know. Me too.”  
  
With a sad, apologetic smile on his face, Osric climbs out of Gil’s lap and tries to find most of his clothes. Gil does the same, goes through his suitcase to find clothes clean enough to wear to the airport.  
  
After making himself look presentable enough to walk down the hall, Osric ruefully hands Gil his ruined shirt then stands on tip-toe kiss him one last time before walking out the door.  
  
Gil stares at the door for about thirty seconds, disappointment pooling in his stomach. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting, but the longer he stares, the worse he feels until he finds himself flinging open the door and running down the hall.  
  
Thankfully, Osric hadn’t gone far. Gil grabs him by the shoulders, pushes him against the wall, and kisses him again, hard and deep and eager. Osric immediately kisses back, opens his mouth and lets Gil slide inside, tongue teasing just past his lips.  
  
When they finally pull away, gasping for air, Gil cups his face, traces his lips with his fingers.  
  
“I wanna see you again,” Gil says, firmly. “I don’t want this to be it.”  
  
Osric stares at him for a moment, surprise evident in his expression as his licks his lips, his tongue just touching the edge of Gil’s fingers, and blinks slowly. After a few long seconds where Gil thinks he’s going to have a heart attack, Osric finally responds.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” he says quietly, a slow grin coming over his face. He leans up to kiss Gil then repeats with smile in his voice, “Me too.”


End file.
